Sodium-2-pyrrolidone-5-carboxylate, also called sodium pyroglutamate for short, is known in the L and D forms and also as a racemate. However, the crystalline trihydrates of sodium L- and D-pyroglutamate are new compounds which have not been previously described in the literature.
These compounds have proven to be suitable for the production of pesticides, drugs, cosmetics and especially of moisture-containing solutions, mixtures, emulsions, suspensions and the like.